


First Words

by Kevin_Mask (Nikolai_Knight)



Category: Kinnikuman
Genre: Childhood, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, First Words, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolai_Knight/pseuds/Kevin_Mask
Summary: Mantaro says his first word, much to Suguru's dismay.





	First Words

“F-Fat!”

Suguru winced. The smile on his face never wavered, even as the corner of his lips twitched, but his eyes watered even as he tried to blink back his tears. A lump formed in his throat, enough to obstruct breath . . . he shuddered . . .  _‘pig face’, ‘ugly’, ‘monster’ . . ._ every insult ran through his mind, while he sat hunched forward on the tiled floor. He remained cross-legged, even as Mantaro crawled towards him with an outstretched arm.

It was heart-warming to see how he moved with such speed. He would always aim his hands towards Suguru, each time clasping and unclasping with muttered ‘ _uh, uh, uh’_  sounds, and he would stumble and collapse every few steps without the usage of his hands. Bibimba gasped each time his face struck the tiles, but – with a huff – he would climb back on his knees and shuffle along on them with hands reaching again for Suguru. Suguru let loose a shuddered sigh. He reached out for Mantaro in turn, which brought laughter to tiny lips.

“F-Fat,” chirped Mantaro. “F-F-Fat!”  

Suguru clasped Mantaro by the waist, before throwing him high upward. Mantaro squealed with delight, as tiny and plump hands clapped in wild applause, and his tint tuft of hair fluttered in the breeze, before Suguru caught him and pulled him into a warm embrace. It took a careful hold – with hand encompassing his head, and an arm around the small body – to allow for them to roll on the floor back and forth. Mantaro laughed and gurgled and chatted away in broken syllables and sounds, until Suguru sat them both upright.

Mantaro threw his hands out and muttered ‘ _fat’_ over and over, until Suguru smothered him with kisses and tickled at his sides, and soon Mantaro crawled away towards a large stuffed toy shaped like an elephant. He used chubby fingers to try and climb onto its back, only to fail time and time again, and yet his perseverance kept him climbing again and again until he finally sat astride its back and pulled at its felt ears with an expression of sheer rapture.

The room was warm and quiet, even as Bibimba shuffled by his side. He smiled as her warm head rested against his shoulder, while her arms entwined around his waist, and Suguru closed his eyes, as he buried his face into her locks of hair. The scent of strawberry shampoo grounded him in her love, while her warm skin provided an anchor in his whirling emotions, and he muttered his love to her over and over, as she hummed a soft tune. Mantaro continued to play, but each muttered ‘fat’ brought a wave of nausea through Suguru.

“I thought the tyke would like me at least a little,” muttered Suguru.

The sadness must have been caught by Mantaro. He sniffled and huffed, as tiny fists balled up and rubbed at his eyes with clumsy gestures, and Suguru clutched his chest to see his little boy visibly distressed, while he held a little tighter to Bibimba. Mantaro cried out ‘fat’ with a high-pitched whine, while reaching out again to Suguru. He grew off-balance. The tiny boy fell from his stuffed toy onto the soft rug below, and his soft cries grew into an outright scream, as Suguru struggled to his feet and raced to Mantaro’s side.

He picked up Mantaro, cradling him against his chest, but the loud chant followed . . .  _‘fat, fat, fat’_  . . . Mantaro fought and struggled and tossed around, while slapping lightly at Suguru’s cheeks, as they often taught him whenever there was pain or tears . . .  _‘there, there, son! It’s very naughty for the pain to make you feel bad, let’s tell it off’_. . . usually it would make Mantaro laugh, as he emulated the playful taps. Bibimba came to his side and chirped:

“See, he knows you’re sad. He’s trying to make the pain go away!”

Suguru smiled in earnest. A large and long ‘ah’ escaped Mantaro, whose eyes widened in wonder, and suddenly – with immense strength and passion – two tiny arms flung outward and a little body threw itself at his chest, as Mantaro hugged him and squealed in delight. He kicked out his legs and returned to saying ‘fat’, while Suguru swallowed back the forming tears as he struggled to understand his only child. Bibimba placed a kiss to his cheek, as she stood on tiptoe, before she placed one to Mantaro’s tuft of hair, and whispered:

“I think he loves you very much, dear.”

“Then why does he call me ‘fat’?”

“I’m sure there’s some reason.” Bibimba sighed. “They say children struggle with certain sounds, but they’re also known for repetition . . . it’s how they learn. If he’s heard the word being said by someone, he’s likely just saying it over and over as it’s easy to say, and I don’t think he realises it’s an insult. He is still an infant, my love.”

“I just love the guy so much! I just wish he knew . . .”

“Fat,” said Mantaro. “Fat, fat, fat.”

Suguru sighed.

“Fat, fat, fat, fat-er . . . fat-er.”

They froze. Suguru gently pulled Mantaro back. He furrowed his brow, while he held Mantaro at a slight distance, and his mouth dropped open, while Bibimba brought her hands towards her face to hide her audible gasp. Mantaro looked from face to face, with pursed lips and head cocked to the side. He was perplexed by their confusion, but evidently amused with the rapt and earnest attention. Tears pricked at Suguru’s eyes. He licked at his dry lips, while his heart raced and his muscles tensed, and he waited with bated breath, as Mantaro shouted:

“Father!”

He finally broke. He wept. Suguru spun Mantaro around above, while his son giggled and cheered, before he whisked him into a firm embrace, as he placed dozens and dozens of kisses to Mantaro’s cheeks and head and hands, until there were no kisses left. The smile on his lips refused to leave, as he laughed through his tears and praised his son with an endless stream of affection, and Mantaro – smiling – kissed him back and clapped his hands.

“Father,” laughed Mantaro.

“My boy,” cried Suguru. “ _My boy_!”


End file.
